


Griva

by Josselin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to fuck me,” Laurent said.</p>
<p>“Are you drunk?” Damen said, half sitting up and propping his upper body up with his arms. He squinted in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griva

Laurent hummed softly to himself as he made his way down the hallway. Philoctetus had left the hall leaning heavily on the wall and the support of a friend. Laurent managed to walk on his own, but as he watched the line of the marble tiles on the floor he observed that he was weaving slightly to the left and right as he moved.

He should not let Makedon convince him to overindulge like this, he supposed. He had a solid camaraderie with Makedon now, and Damen’s power was well established. There was no political need to win anyone over by spending an evening drinking with Makedon and some of his generals. But Laurent simply liked it, and he was learning, slowly, from Damen, that occasionally it was all right to do something simply because he liked it.

Laurent arrived at their shared chambers. He could see Damen lying on the bed, stretched out on his back in the moonlight. Damen was always strikingly attractive, but he seemed particularly so in this moment. His hair was recently cut and a mess of short curls. His chest was bare and he had one arm stretched out above his head. His lower body was covered with a thin linen sheet, but Laurent could see the line of his cock through the sheet. Laurent had a flash of desire. He wanted Damen sometimes so viscerally that he frightened himself.

There was nothing to be frightened of in the bedroom, however. Laurent crossed the room and stood next to the bed, and then began to remove his own clothing.

He managed to shuck his boots with a clatter, and then to begin on his jacket. The laces were hard.

He abandoned trying to undress himself and climbed on to the bed, letting his weight shift the pallet.

Damen began to awake, blinking sleepily. 

“Wake up,” Laurent said. His own voice seemed very loud. 

“Laurent?” Damen said. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Laurent said.

“Are you drunk?” Damen said, half sitting up and propping his upper body up with his arms. He squinted in the darkness.

Laurent held his arm with the tangled laces out peremptorily toward Damen for assistance. Damen sat up more fully and then cooperated, reaching to help free Laurent from his jacket.

“Have you been with Makedon all this time?” Damen said.

“Philoctetus was there also,” said Laurent, offering Damen his other arm for similar service.

After his wrists were freed from the lacing, Damen helped him to push the jacket off of his shoulders. The garment slipped off of his body and then pooled on the floor of the bedroom. Laurent let it be, and pulled Damen’s hands to the laces at the waist of his pants. While Damen worked on those, Laurent pulled his undershirt over his own head. 

Taking his pants off involved some inelegant squirming on the bed, and he accidentally elbowed Damen in the stomach, which caused Damen to grunt. Finally naked, Laurent stretched out on top of Damen, enjoying the feel of his warm skin. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Laurent said again. 

Damen seemed to find Laurent’s inebriation amusing. “You’re not serious,” he said, half-laughing.

“I am very serious,” said Laurent. “Get the oil.”

“You’re on top of me.”

Laurent had to acknowledge that was true. He was lying on top of Damen, though he suspected that if Damen were more cooperative this wouldn’t prevent Damen from being able to reach for the oil.

Arguing did not seem fruitful, though, so Laurent just shifted himself to reach for the oil instead. He slightly overbalanced as he leant toward the table where they kept the phial, but Damen put one hand on each of his hips and steadied him. Laurent grasped the phial and righted himself on the bed on top of Damen.

He held the phial out to Damen, making the gesture a command. 

Damen just laughed at him again.

Laurent managed to unstopper the phial after a concentrated effort, and then he tipped the contents into one of his hands and coated it before reaching for Damen.

Damen made a slightly surprised noise when Laurent grasped him firmly, stroking and seeking to bring him to sufficient hardness for fucking. 

“I told you,” Laurent said, beginning to feel that Damen was not really listening to him. “I want you to fuck me.”

“So you said,” Damen murmured, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Laurent touched him. Laurent admired him again, liking the way his body was spread out underneath Laurent, the way the muscles in his chest tensed and relaxed as Laurent moved slowly.

Laurent was impatient, suddenly, and he shifted on top of Damen on the bed.

Damen opened his eyes again. 

Laurent raised himself and used one hand to position Damen, and attempted to lower himself onto Damen’s cock.

Damen made another surprised noise. Laurent was not quite coordinated enough to manage this in his current state, and Damen’s cock slid against his balls instead of making it inside of him. 

Laurent frowned, a crease forming in his forehead.

Damen was straining to tilt his head up and look. “What are you—”

“I am trying to get you to fuck me,” said Laurent. “You need to help.”

“I—” Damen laughed helplessly, but at least he accepted Laurent’s direction. Damen used one of his hands to help position himself, and rested the other on Laurent’s hip again to guide his motion. 

Damen tried to get Laurent to sink down slowly, but Laurent was having none of that, and once he could feel that Damen was positioned correctly and the head had breached, Laurent lowered himself to take Damen in. 

“Laurent,” Damen said, half-scolding and half-worried, as though Laurent had not been very clear all evening about what he wanted. “You—that’s—you’re not even hard,” he objected.

“I was drinking griva all evening,” he said. Of course he wasn’t hard. That had nothing to do with how Damen felt inside him, though. He sometimes thought that he enjoyed having Damen inside him even more when he wasn’t hard, himself, when he could focus entirely on the feeling of being filled and he was not desperate for his own release or tense that his own release felt far off.

Laurent had never ridden Damen while tipsy before. Typically if he was drinking, Damen was also drinking, and Damen did not often seem interested in fucking when they had been drinking, tending instead to cuddling and messy kissing until he started snoring. But now Damen was sober, if only half-awake, and Laurent was feeling the effects of however-many bottles of griva it had been that Makedon had brought, and Laurent was enjoying himself a great deal.

He was languid and slow with his movements, a slow rocking of his hips more than any kind of actual fucking. Laurent often favored slow lovemaking, but this was notable even for him, more just tilting in Damen’s lap and appreciating having Damen inside of him. Laurent thought that perhaps he could feel Damen getting harder inside of him, stiffening as he became more aroused. But perhaps that was his alcohol-fueled imagination. Laurent closed his eyes, appreciating the sensation.

“Are you happy now?” Damen’s voice sounded on the verge of laughter.

“Yes.” Laurent did not bother to open his eyes. 

Damen chuckled.

“I like your cock,” said Laurent.

“I am glad it pleases you.”

Their slow movements in the bed went on for some time. Laurent rested one hand on Damen’s chest and could feel the tensing of his abdomen even with his eyes closed. 

He gambled to himself about how long Damen would indulge him with this slow movement before Damen lost patience. Earlier in the evening, he had been gambling over cards with Makedon, teaching the Akielon generals a classic Veretian card game and unrepentantly taking all of their coin. Makedon had insisted on gambling over shots of griva, instead, which was part of what had brought him to this point of the evening. He told himself that Damen had less than a minute of patience left, and then, as the seconds ticked away and Damen was not reacting, he tightened his internal muscles.

Damen groaned, and reached a hand for Laurent’s cock, which was still soft against his thigh. Laurent brushed his hand away.

“Laurent, I--” Damen said, and his voice was a bit strained.

Laurent rolled off of Damen suddenly, lying down next to him on the bed.

“What--” said Damen, turning to look at him in surprise. “Did you want to sleep now?” 

Laurent rolled his eyes. “You wanted to fuck me,” he said. “I want you to fuck me. Come on.” Damen took less effort to persuade than he had at the start of their lovemaking, and after a moment he had rolled on top of Laurent, positioned Laurent’s legs over his shoulders, and was sliding in to Laurent again.

Laurent liked that, and he heard his throat emit a pleased noise. Damen began slowly and gently, easing into the new position, and then as he approached his finish, he moved more quickly. How was it that he sometimes described that, Laurent thought. Oh yes, that he lost himself. He thrust more quickly and with greater energy when he lost himself toward the end. Laurent enjoyed it, though, and just as he was starting to think that perhaps that was enough, Damen was finishing. 

Laurent felt irrationally pleased at this timing and he opened his eyes to see Damen’s face as he climaxed in the dark.

Damen was always beautiful, but there was something exceptional when he lost himself in pleasure, his muscles taut and his expression abandoned.

Afterward, Damen held himself up carefully, taking care not to squish Laurent underneath him. Laurent liked his weight, sometimes, just as he liked Damen’s cock inside him, but it did not seem worth arguing tonight, after he had finally managed to convince Damen to fuck him. 

Damen settled next to him and reached to pull Laurent into his arms, caressing Laurent’s shoulder.

Damen’s voice was very deep. “Can I do anything for you?” he asked.

Laurent shook his head, feeling his hair spread across the pillow messily. “Thank you,” he said.

“You don’t want anything else?” said Damen.

Laurent opened his eyes and feigned annoyance. He let his voice drawl. “I said I wanted you to fuck me, and I suppose your efforts were adequate.”

Damen laughed, and relaxed on the bed next to him, closing his own eyes again. 

“How many bottles of griva did Makedon bring?” Damen said into the darkness.

“I lost count,” said Laurent, and fell asleep to the sound of soft laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://josselinkohl.tumblr.com/post/148612486747/i-finished-my-short-fic-yay-heres-an-idea-i), check out [all of the author's Captive Prince fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=3516977&pseud_id=Josselin&user_id=Josselin)


End file.
